Shadow War
by c0dy88
Summary: Ninjas are sapposed to be creators of the shadows and for one preticular group the shadows are a warzone. No good at summaries, please review and give me ideas
1. Chapter 1

Naruto stood just short of the mouth of the gullie that would lead him into the back of Kohona village, well the main part of the complex of villages and hamlits that was collectively know as Kohona anyway.

Kohona had been built in a large leaf-shaped box canyon in the mountains of the fire nation and as such was one of the best defended places their was. Good thing too sences as a ninja village it had a habit of getting into alot of fights with alot of people. The canyon of Kohona only had one easily accessed entrance in the form of a narrow track next to a large stream that cut through the canyon wall.

Naruto disided that it was time and checked his mask with one hand. Every ninja wore a mask when on duty to protect their identity {oh and their face} and a uniform that covered most of their bodies. Each ninja made their own mask and uniform and it was common to include some personal decoration that refected they're personality, Naruto's mask was shaped like a snarling, laughing fox and had a large amount of deep red hair to hide his own blond spikes.

It took Naruto a few minutes to climb up the gullie and at the top he was greeted by a pair of ninja with white faceless mask at the top. They check his identity and then ushered him through.

After leaving the ninja Naruto headed into the forest towards the centeral village of Kohona. After awhile he hit a road and started down it but was stopped at an intersection by a prosetion.

Naruto watched as Lord Hyuuga and his daughter Hinata walked by under an escort of branch family guards. Lady Hinata was the same age as Naruto with dark blue-black hair and the Hyuuga pale white pupiless eyes.

As they passed Lord Haishi nodded in Naruto's direction and Lady Hinata couldn't resist giving him a big smile. Naruto got along pretty well with most of the Hyuuga's when he had his mask on and a few when it was off.

After the Hyuugas passed Naruto waited for them to get a few hundred feet down the road before he moved to follow them.

After about twenty minutes or so the Hyuugas arrived at a large undiscripted building that held the ninja headquaters and Naruto arrived a few minutes later. Naruto gave the Hyuugas a few minutes to get settled before he entered and headed for the main desk.

"Agent Fox reporting in from sucesseful mission 09002 per the hokage's intructions" he said to the pretty girl at the desk, she was about eighteen with brown hair and hazesl eyes.

"So though was it" she asked with a giggle, Naruto thought that he heard some one humphed and turned his head a little to see who. Sure anough he saw Hinata with her eyes tightened and her cheeks puffed out, a sure sign that she was upset. Naruto couldn't help smiling under his mask, under less formal surcomestances he would have walked over and pinched her cheeks, the resaulting blush would have distracted her nicely.

"I'm still tring to figure out how it counted as a C ranked mission" Naruto complained.

"Any mission for the Lord or Lady of the Fire Nation is considered at leasted a C ranked mission Fox" a voice said from behind him. Naruto turned to see who had spoke an found the Hokage standing a few feet away. The Hokage was an older man in his late seventies at the youngest and liked to smoke a pipe at all times. Naruto couldn't help liking the old guy how had been like a grampa to him after his father and mother had died some sixteen years ago.

"Come on old man I can think of academy students who could do this mission just as well as I could" Naruto whined.

"FOX" the Hokage warned "you just had an easy, relaxing mission so I fail to see the problem"

"Relaxing? you call chasing that crazy cat around the Fire lord's castle a relaxing mission?" Naruto whispered loudly.

"FOX"

"Yes sir"

"Shut up" the Hokage said though he had a small smile on his face. And he wasn't alone as Hinata was fighting to keep a straight face and the girl at the desk and two of the Hyuuga guards outside were bustin their guts with laughter.

The Hokage stood looking at Naruto for a few moments before he turned to the desk and asked "remind me, what was I waiting for Fox for?"

"You have him sceduled for dinner tonight sir" the girl said. Naruto perked up at the sound of that.

"Oh yes, Fox tonight you will join me and some others for a dinner to discuss your next mission, do you understand me" the Hokage asked.

"Yes sir, what time should I arrive sir?" Naruto asked.

"Six should be good"

"Then I'll go get ready sir" Naruto said as he headed for the door. And invitation to dinner was the Hokage's was of telling Naruto that he was going to be introdused to someone who would known Naruto's true identity and would be working with him in the future so Naruto di'side to make a good first impression as he headed home to change.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata watched Fox leave with a feeling of being leftout of whatever he was up to. Not that that wasn't a new thing in her life, she was always missing out on the fun staff that the rest of her friends always seamed to be having.

She didn't have long to think about it before she had to follow her father into the room that the Hokage used to meet with his council and other dignitries. He looked mildly haggered as he sat down on one of the large pillows and motioned them to the others.

Hinata carefully lowered herself onto the pillow so that her kimono wasn't ringcled or torn, she really didn't like wairing formal type kimonos or any kind of formal cloths for that matter, not that she didn't actionally like her kimono, she just didn't like wairing it.

Hinata was still settling herself when the Hokage started talking.

"So Haishi I bet your wondering why I sommoned you here with Hinata?" he asked as he sat watching them. Hinata snapped her attention to the Hokage though she never looked straight at him, she could makeout a calulating look in the old man's eyes.

"I have wondered a little Sarutobi but I also know that you will reveal your plans in your own time" Haishi said as he too studied the Hokage.

The old Hokage took a long pull on his pipe before he answered Haishi.

"You have been training young Hinata here for a long time, longer then most other ninja of her generation and I need as many new ninja as possible this year." he paused to allow either Hinata or Haishi to answer or ask question.

"Whats the rush this year sir?" Hinata asked, Haishi shoot her a cold look but the Hokage came to her rescue.

"No Haishi, its actually a good thing that she asked and as you know I profer my subordinates to asked questions so I can address any issue that they might have" the old man took another deep draft on his pipe as he prepared to answer Hinata's question.

"For the last few years a certain 'organization' has been gaining strenght in this and surrounding countries, this 'organization' is made up of S ranked criminals and other less then likible people though their current gouls can't be determaned, in order to combat the group I need every high ranking ninja availible to track and fight and in order to have that I need more ninja too take the other low level mission that come up all the time and maintian the village income and power." the Hokage leaned back and took another long draught on his pipe.

Haishi forgot his annoyance was Hinata's question when he heard this and started 'chewing' the information as he called it in his head.

"Who could be so dangerous that you would wont all the high level ninja free to counter them?" Hinata asked, she really wonted to get an idea of what she might be facing.

The Hokage spoke slow and clear when he answered.

"First theres Orochimaru and second and worst is Itachi Uchiha."

Haishi's head snapped up as a gutteral snarl ripped from his chest, Hinata couldn't help the instinct to cringe and dive for cover, Hinata had never heard her father snap like that.

"Your right Sarutobi, this will take many high ranking ninja to properly handle in an appropriate manner." Hinata's father started 'chewing' the information aguin and shooting Hinata side looks.

"What are you thinking Haishi?" Sarutobi asked.

"I'm tiring to deside if Hinata can survive in a battle with someone even half as strong as Uchiha or Orochimaru."

"She wont be facing them Haishi and even if she did meet them she'd be with someone who could get her out" the Hokage said. He took a calming draft on his pipe and continued "I was planning on assignning her to a low level team to gain expirance and skill."

"hmm, I can agree to that on one condition" Haishi said.

"Yes?" the Hokage said, he was puffing away on his pipe as he lissened and Hinata thought that he would had already agreed to what ever her father was thinking.

"Neji" was all her father said.

The Hokage took a looong pull on his pipe before answering.

"Yes that is aggreeble and I get Neji to so way shoud I complain" he said. Hinata thought that Neji would be just as happy about his as the Hokage. He had been getting slightly grumpy sences Her father had pulled him to help train both Hinata and her little sister Hanabi.

The Hokage tapped out his pipe as he spoke. "Now that thats finished I would like to invite you all to dinner tonight as well." he began to repack his pipe as Haishi spoke.

"Need help keeping Fox in line?" he asked.

"No I'm going to introduced Hinata and Neji to their new squad leader" the Hokage said.

"Oh, well we'll see you at six then Lord Hokage" Haishi said as he stood to leave.

"Yes, oh and Haishi this is an informal dinner so don't try to make too much of an impression" the Hokage said as he held the door open and relit his pipe.

"Yes Lord Hokage" Haishi said as he and Hinata left to change as well. 


	2. dinner of pain

Sakura Jogged up to the door of her best friend Ino Yamanaka at five fifteen and knocked on the door. She was very exsited about the coming dinner with the Hokage that was to diside who was going to be their new squad leader. Sakura was so exited that she had bought a new dress for tonight, It was a deep red and reached to just below her knees, there was a split in each side that went almost to her waist so she made sure that she had on a pair of black spandex running shorts underneath, the top part had a diagonal openning that buttoned under the left arm and no arms, there were also a large white circle on the bottom third of the dress portions and the kangi for determanation embriodered over her heart.

Sakura's mask was a plain stile white mask with four pink (they match her hair) cherry petals in a clover formation between it's eyes.

Ino answered the door and went wide eyed at the dress Sakura was wareing.

"Well you like it Flowers?" Sakura asked as she spun on the spot for Ino and use Ino's nick/work name. Ino's mask was like Sakura's excepted it had four flower buds and all the stems were interwoven.

"You look just wonderful Cherry" Ino's father Inoichi said as he stepped out behind Ino and started down the steps.

Ino finally unstuck her throat about half way to the ninja h.q.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going shopping Forehead girl!" Ino pracitcally shouted at Sakura.

"Well you see Flowers I did it on a bit of a spur of the moment thing, you know, you see something and you just have to have it, and well....." Sakura lost the will to talk for several moments as she cometemplted what she'd done.

Ino just looked at Sakura with a scense of pity, she had thoughs thought several times a week and was slightly immune to them (very slightly), Sakura had them only once in a while and then it hit her like a wrecking ball, plus she had a very limited income and any expenditure had to have a resonse or some kind of pay back or she just couldn't afford it.

At the next intersection their group met two others, one contained Lord Hyuuga and two younger indaviduals, one was odivously Hinata and the other they didn't know but it was a boy and probibily an older one two.

The other group was made up of Nara Shikaku and his son Shikamaru.

Everyone greeted each other by their work names and walk the rest of the way in an agreeable silence.

When they came to the Hokage's mansion they were greeted by the Hokage himself.

"Well a good evening to you all, few you will wait one moment for the final member of the group and the..." Fox dropped out of nowhere to stand next to the Hokage "oh well shell we get started then?" he turned and held the door open for everyone but Fox quickly tookover that duty.

"Well I feel that sences we all know each other then we can dispense with the masks and get to the bisness of eat." the Hokage was the first to remove his mask and toss it in a corner as he sat down. Everyone else followed suit and soon only Fox had his still on.

Everyone was eyed the Fox nervesly as he started to reach for his mask but stopped short and looked towards the Hokage as if begging for something.

"What on your mind Fox?" the Hokage asked as he filled a bowl of soup.

"Well sir, its just that I still haven't been told why I'm here, sir" he said nervesly as he sat down.

"what are you complaining about Fox? sit down, shut up and enjoy the meal that the Hokage as set for us" Hinata snapped as she filled a bowl with beef stew.

"I know Hinata" Fox still had his eyes locked on the Hokage "its just that when Lord Hokage wonts me to do something I might rebel at he always bribes me with food"

Everyone head shot up when the Hokage burst into laughter.

"Guilty as changed" the old man said in between boughts of rib cracking laughter "and I don't just any food ether" he started to reach for a covered pot torwards Fox's end of the table.

"Please wait sir" Fox said as he raised his arms in a cross block "please just tell me what you wont before you unleash the ramen on this poor soul"

Sakura was in shock as she watched this happen, Fox, the strongest of their year was being betten by the old man with A POT OF RAMEN, oh please only Naruto reached like this and he wasn't the type to be invited to the Hokage's residents for dinner.

The Hokage smiled evily as he lad a hand on the pot lid and looked at Fox.

"Well Fox what I wont is for you to keep an eye on this lot for a while, you know kept'em out of major trouble until some of the senior ninja can be spaired to train'em properly."

"You mean you wont me to babysitt'em?" Fox asked. Five heads shot up from their food to growl at Fox and Hinata when so far as to swat him over the head.

"Ya that 'bout somes it up" the Hokage said sarcastically. Five angry heads changed targets then remembered that they couldn't do anything to the Hokage and when back to Fox (oh and Hinata swatted him aguin).

"I guest I'll do it" Fox lowered his head in defeat. Hinata didn't know what she hated more, being treated like she was helpless, or seeing Fox look so defeated.

"Great!" the Hokage pull a clipboard form under the table and started signning a dazsan differant forms, "Ha Fox you going to let that ramen get cold" he looked up to see Fox digging into the pot to strain out a large bowl of meso beef ramen.

Fox broke his chopsticks, cryed "bottoms up!" , and started to lifted a bite to his mouth when he remembered that he still had his mask on.

"Opps all most forgot" He said and sat his mask on the floor between him and Hinata. "Now were was I" said a voice that was annoying to all but one and then it was sweet music.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata was in shock at the sound of Naruto's voice in the room and for a moment she was sure sameone was playing a cruel joke on her and had taped Naruto's voice and was now playing it to torture her.

Just as she was about to pass it of as a practical joke when it came aguin.

"old man you sure know your bribery don't cha" said the magic voice.

"Yes I do, It's kind of comes with the job..."

Hinata held her breath as she wait the spit second for the sentance to continue.

"...Naruto... honestly if you wont the job learn the tricks that go with it." the Hokage said.

Hinata sat for a moment unable to move, to even diside if she should kiss, hug, or pound the ramen loving foul next to her that was her whole world. she work up just anaph caruge to turn her head and confirm the voice.

Slowly Hinata twisted her head to look to her right and there sat the person skurffing down ramen. Hinata activated her Naruto Identification System, blond spiky hair...check, three whisker-like marks on each cheeks...check, true blue eyes...check, Mouth stuffed with some form of ramen...check, check, check!

Hinata felt like a cable in her mind had started to unravel, slowly but surely. she felt her eye tighten as she glared at Naruto's ramen stuffed face, her checks started to puffout as her temper built.

Naruto seemed to notice something and turned to look at her. his eyes instantly pick up on the problem and he quickly downed his last mouthful before he turned to Hinata and took a look at her expression.

"Something on your mind oh puffy cheeked one?" he asked.

Hinata felt her eyes narrow even more as she tried to diside what to do, under normal surcomstances Hinata would just spit it out and be done with it but she didn't know what she was trying to spit out.

Naruto seemed to get what was happenning in her head and quietly waited for it to come out. Hinata fought for a long time with where she was going to start what was going to be a painful discussion.

"Why?" was all she finally managed to whisper. Naruto thought for a moment then turned and bowed to the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage, if we may be excussed?" he asked.

"Go" was all the old man said and Naruto wasted no time turning to leave, Hinata was just as quick and soon they were in a small garden out back.

As soon as Hinata was in the garden Naruto turned on her.

"Alright Hinata out with it" Naruto leaned aguinst the wall of the garden and stared at Hinata, waiting for her to start talking. Hinata figitted for a few seconds before she found her voice.

"Why?" Naruto raised an eyebrow like he didn't understand, Hinata felt some of her anger coming back and it started coloring her voice "Why didn't you tell me...a...y....ANYTHING!"

"But I did tell you Hinata, I told you more then I told anyone but the Hokage and I expected you to figure me out a long time ago." Naruto looked honestly surpised that she hadn't found out his identity a long time ago.

Hinata was momentarily dumbstruck, he had told her alot and she hadn't noticed a single thing, she hadn't noticed when he'd been absent, or injuried, or late or when he'd chatted with the teachers like he'd been their too and not just been begging for a good story. Boy she'd been blind.

Naruto was smiling like he know what she was thinking and that just helped to life her spirits.

"So no more secrets?" Hinata asked, she was hopeing that he'd be completely honest with her from now on.

The smile desappeared from Naruto's face as he seamed to conscider something.

"No, there are still some things that I'd rather keep from you and most everyone else." he said. Hinata felt all the anger returning.

"Why?" she asked, her cheeks pushed out to maximum.

"Its just better if you don't know right now." Naruto said as he walked towards her and pinched her cheeks. Hinata felt the blush forming on her cheeks and reacted.

Her left hand swep Naruto's hands way opening up the range and allowed her to drop a stinging right-handed slap to Naruto's left cheek. As Naruto's head recloiled from the slap Hinata grab him and pull him towards her.

"Jerk!" Hinata quietly growled just afew inches from Naruto's face. Naruto just grined and rubbed his stinging cheek.

"Back to normal then?" he asked. Hinata just couldn't resist a small smile.

"Almost" she said and followed him back to dinner to listen to everyone else complain with a smile on her face. 


	3. The Exam Begins

The next morning was cold (by Kohona standards) and Misty.

Naruto woke with his usual lack of infusiasum and started to get dressed, He had intructed his new team to meet him at one of the training fields for a test at six that morning and to forget their breakfast.

He checked the clock, Eight fifteen on the dot.

Naruto chuckled evily as he contimplated their growing rage as he lazily walked to his closet to begin the tedius task of disiding what to ware.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Out on training field twelve, five very upset teens stood (or sat, or lounged) waiting for their increasingly late squad leader to show up for the evaluation that HE had planned.

Sakura was probably the most animated of the group as she walked in circle mumbaling profanity and ringing her hands like she had a certain blonds neck in them. Ino was with Sakura, matching her movements and agreeing whole heartedly with her plan of action. Hinata and Neji were a little ways away, Neji was leaning aguinst one of three post that were place in the training field, He was grinding his teeth and cracking his knuckles mencessingly as he comtemplated what he could be doing with all this wasted time. Hinata was sitting next to Neji and trying to keep her anger at Naruto in check, but her hunger was interfering with any attemped to forgive her crush of his tardiness. Shikamaru was laying on the ground near a nearby post and many would have though he was sleeping excepted for the scorching aura of death that was hanging around him.

Sakura finally got sick of walking in circles and flopped down next to Hinata.

"Where is that idiot Naruto?" she asked no one inproticular.

"I'm sure hes on his way right now" Hinata said, she had been trying to calm Sakura down when she said it but her stomuch choose that time to cramp and growl causing her to sound like she was just as mad as everyone else.

Ino dropped down on Hinata's other side and let her body rest aguinst the post. She raised her hand to check her watch, it was nine-fifty AM. Just as Ino began to open her mouth they all heard the distinctive crunch of combat boots on dirt and everyone looked up.

Naruto walked onto the field like it was still six in the morning and he didn't have a care in the world.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto looked up when he arrived at the center of the training field to see five VERY anger sets of eyes boring into him.

"Good morning ya'll, my appalagies for being late but you see theres was a two for one sale at the clothing store by my appartment and I got caught in the rush when they opened the doors..." he started.

"LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all shouted back as Naruto was scorched by the Evil Glare Jutsu five times over.

Naruto sweat dropped and walked to the central post where he diposited a lengh of rope and three box lunches, then he turned to the others and held up three small, silver bells on thin chains.

"The rules for this exam are simple, receive one of these bells by noon and you pass, don't get one and you get tied to a stump in your underware as we eat lunch in front of you and you fail, any question?" Naruto looked around then spotted a hand "yes Shikamaru."

"What are the puramitures?" Naruto raised an eyebrow "what can and what can't we do?" Shikamaru simplified.

Naruto smiled evily "anything gos."

"You can't even get here on time, oh this will be so easy" Ino called happily, Naruto's evil smile got even bigger.

"Only a fowlish blond would say that Ino." Naruto drawled calmly, the blond remark pushed Ino over the edge and her hand flashed to her holster on her hip and back up holding a kunai knife in a throwing grip.

Just as Ino was about to throw the knife Naruto reacted.

There was a whirl of leaves and a flash of orange then Naruto had a hold on Ino, one hand clamped firmly over her mouth, the other wrapped under her throwing arm with her kunai knife pressed gently to her throat. Ino must have been addiment about keep her weapons sharp because it had drawn a few drops of blood without Naruto having to add any pressure.

Everyone froze as the leaves flattered back to the ground around Naruto and Ino, Ino was surpised and keep looking from where Naruto had been some twenty feet away to behind her where he now was. She started to turn her head to look at him but stopped when she felt a wet stinging on her throat. When Ino looked down and saw HER kunai at HER throat and froze in fear.

"Easy Ino" Naruto whispered, Ino relaxed a little bit and leaned back aguinst Naruto's body, opening a small distance between her neck and the knife held to it.

"You get it now?" Naruto asked everyone "no holes barred thats what It might take to get these bells, if you can't do it at full speed and power then you ain't got no hope."

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked. Naruto took a deep breath and removed the knife from Ino's throat, whiped it off and stuck it back in her holster. Ino waited tell the kunai was safely in its place before she tried to pull away but Naruto held her in place.

"Ino stay still, I'll let you go in a minute or so" Naruto said and Ino relaxed in place then she started rapidly taping Naruto's arm, Naruto looked over questeningly, saw her cheeks turning blue and quickly moved his hand so she could breath.

"Thanks" she said sarcasticlly.

Naruto patted her on the head and turned to Sakura.

"How long do you think Ino here would of lived in a real battle Sakura? let me tell you, less then one second cause thats how long it would take me to curve her thoat out," Ino stiffin'd under Naruto's arm.

Sakura stiffin'd too "good you get it now" Naruto finished, he stood Ino so her legs had her weight and let her go, as he walked away Ino's hand moved to cover the small cut on her thoat. Naruto reached into the cargo pocket of his pants and pulled out a blowhorn aquipted with a timer.

"When this gos off the exam is complete understand, if you've failed please be honest and stand next to the stomp" Naruto looked at his watch and started counting down.

"Ten seconds" Naruto braced to move fast.

"One for the money" Sakura said with a smile.

"Two for the show" Neji droped into a Hyuuga fighting stance.

"Three to get ready" Ino laught as she redraw her kunai and another to be safe.

"GO!!!!" Naruto shouted as he and his new squad blured into motion. 


	4. Surprises

The battle began in an almost undiscribible flury of blows and counterblows between Naruto, Neji, Sakura, and Ino.

Neji arrived first and went into a complex series of steps that seemed to be trying to get Naruto to circle back towards the rest of the squad, but Naruto countered by simply backing up. Sakura and Ino arrived in a few seconds and moved to the flanks forcing Naruto to up his speed and defencive consentration to keep ahead of them.

Back near the posts Hinata and Shikamaru watch for opening in the swirling melee thirty feet away.

The turning point came when Neji throw a plam strike at Naruto's (apparently) unprotected shoulder. Naruto had lured Neji in then batted his palm up, grabbed his arm and used it as a lever to throw Neji at Ino, causing her to drop her kunai and try to catch him.

Before Naruto could recover Sakura charged in with a chakra enhanced punch aimed at his head.

CRUNCH, everyone heard the distintive sound of bone shattering and Naruto started to fall forwards, his head covered in blood.

"NO!" Hinata looked like she was in shock as she watched Naruto's body hit the ground face first. Sakura was just a shocked as Hinata and couldn't bring herself to get the bells from Naruto's waist.

"First pillar of the ninja 'A ninja most be able to see through disceptions!' so can you see through mine?" a voice asked from the forest. Everyone but Sakura looked up, she just keep stareing at the 'body' which suddenly poofed from existance to be replaced by a large, black box with four holes in the top.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Ino just reacted on their priorities.

Neji made a dash in Hinatas direction as Shikamaru dragged her behind a post (she's still out of it) and Ino grabbed Sakura and pulled her to the ground.

There was a loud popping sound just as everyone started moving and Ino, Sakura and Neji caught a glimps of a black cylinder jumped a few feet into the air and exploded. Little rudder balls were kicked from the cylinder and pummuled the three in the open, Neji was lucky and managed to get to cover before the second cylinder fired but Ino and Sakura were caught in the open not ten feet from the launcher with no clover from the pounding but for a friendy arm or leg from each other.

Four seconds later the volley of pain end.

Everyone waited a few seconds before takeing a look to be sure it was over, then Hinata, Shikamaru, and Neji risked a look to see what Ino and Sakura were doing.

And what they were doing was groning in pain on the ground, their bodies covered in dazons of bruse, welts, and lasseration.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura groned as she drag herself to her feet.

"I believe it is called an antipersonnel mine or 'bouncing betty', there a weapon found primarily in the west." said Neji in his emotionless drawl.

Shikamaru was about to comment when the voice in the forest spoke aguin.

"Motion is life to a ninja" everyone looked up and missed the blinking light on the mine less then a few meters away. A dazon large bean bags were throw the sides of the mine by twelve gauge shootgun shells to pepper the ninja.

After this final volley ended Shikamaru some'd up everyone feelings quite well.

"I don't know about you but Naruto...is...so...going...to...pay" he growled. 


End file.
